Simon's Big Confession
by Little-Red-Writting-Hood
Summary: Simon has a crush on Jeanette. Will he find the courage to tell her how he truly feels? More complicated than it sounds.
1. Tell the girl!

I** love Alvin and the chipmunks. This is my first fan fiction though. I stayed up all night thinking about what to write for my fan fiction and it finally came to me…**

It was a typical leisurely Saturday at the Seville residence. Alvin and Theodore were sitting down to watch another episode of their favorite TV show, _Public Court._ Everything was set but Alvin felt like they were missing something. Then it hit him. _Simon! _Simon wasn't there with them. Alvin went upstairs to find his brother.

Alvin reached the bedroom, but then, he stopped. The door was slightly ajar. This struck Alvin as strange since Simon usually kept the door open. Alvin peeked into the bedroom and saw Simon sitting on his bed, staring at something in his hand. Alvin strained and strained but he couldn't see what Simon was holding.

"Oh, _Jeanette,_" sighed Simon. Alvin gasped. _What _was Simon _doing_? Alvin burst into the room. "Hey Simon, what ya doin'?" he said.

"Oh, n-nothing," stammered Simon nervously.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" asked Alvin suspiciously.

"N-nothing" said Simon, backing into the dresser and stuffing what he was holding into the top drawer.

Alvin eyed Simon suspiciously. He quickly darted over to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer. He pulled out what Simon had been holding. It was a picture of Jeanette in a heart-shaped frame. "_Jeanette?"_ coughed Alvin, "_What _are you doing with a picture of _Jeanette?"_

Simon backed away guiltily. "I-I um, I- ah," he stammered. "Well, can't I keep pictures of my friends?" he shouted angrily.

"In heart-shaped frames?" demanded Alvin.

"I, um, ah, well…" stuttered Simon.

"You love Jeanette, You love Jeanette…" Alvin teased. He laughed like a maniac.

"I do NOT, Alvin!" Simon shouted angrily, flopping onto the bed. Alvin stopped laughing.

"Seriously Simon, if you like her that much ask her out to dinner,"

"Dinner! I love dinner! Can I come too?" shouted Theodore, popping out from under Simon's bed.

"Theodore! How long have you been under there?" demanded Simon.

"Um, long enough to know you love Jeanette?" said Theodore sheepishly.

"I do not love her!" screamed Simon. He covered his face with the pillow.

"Maybe he'll admit it if we tell Jeanette," said Alvin in a loud whisper.

"Ok, that's IT!" bellowed Simon. He pulled the pillow off his face and tackled Alvin.

"Get OFF of me Simon!" Alvin yelled. Just then, Dave burst into the room to find Simon sitting on Alvin.

"What is going on here?!" shouted Dave

"Um, would you believe me if I told you it's not what it looks like?" said Simon. Dave put his hands up.

"I don't wanna hear it Simon" he said, "no computer for a week." Simon's mouth dropped in shock. Then he glared at Alvin. Dave left the room.

"Thanks a LOT, Alvin!" shouted Simon. He stormed over to his bed, kicked his shoes off, and pulled the covers over his head. Alvin silently crept out of the room into the kitchen. He grabbed the phone and dialed the Chipettes' number. Brittany answered the phone. "Hello?" she said.

"Brittany!" Alvin said, "Guess what? Simon loves Jeanette!"

"He does?" Brittany said.

"Yup, I caught him staring at a picture of her he has in a heart-shaped frame," said Alvin excitedly. Brittany yawned.

"This is all _really _interesting Alvin" said Brittany, "But if you don't mind, I have to get back to watching _Public Court_, Bye Bye." She hung up.

"Hmp!" said Alvin.

* * *

Later that night, at the Chipettes' house, Brittany was tip-toeing out of bed to get a glass of water. _My mouth is as dry as cotton, _she thought. Then she heard Jeanette talking in her sleep. "Oh Simon, you're so sweet," she mumbled, "I love you." Brittany gasped. She ran to her fax machine and sent an urgent message to Alvin.

At the Seville residence… The beeping of the fax machine woke Alvin up. He gazed around the room to see if his brothers had woken up but they were sound asleep. He tip-toed over to the machine and read the message Brittany had sent him.

**__**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **

Dear Alvin,

I found something out that might help Simon. Meet me in the janitor's closet in C-hall. before first period.

Love,

Brittany

**__**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **

Alvin folded up the fax and put it in his sock drawer.

* * *

The next morning, Alvin and Brittany met in the janitor's closet.

"You had to pick the janitor's closet, didn't you Brittany?" said Alvin angrily as he wrestled off a mop.

"Be quiet," said Brittany.

"So what did you hear that was so important?" demanded Alvin.

"I heard Jeanette sleep talking last night, she said she loves Simon," she said.

"This is excellent!" said Alvin, rubbing his hands together, "You've got to help me set them up on a blind date"

"No," said Brittany, "I'm not going to set my sister up on a blind date with _Simon_!"

"What's wrong with Simon?" asked Alvin.

"I've got to go" said Brittany, "See ya later." They ran out of the janitor's closet and barely made it to first period.

* * *

Later that day, Brittany put _her _plan into action. She pretended her locker was jammed and asked Simon for help. Simon easily opened the locker since it wasn't really stuck. "Oh, thank you Simon!" said Brittany, batting her eyelashes at him. "Um, your welcome, Brittany," said Simon. _Is she batting her eyelashes at me?! _he thought. Then Brittany did something drastic. She KISSED Simon on the cheek! Simon blushed bright red. "Um, I really should get going" he stammered and he dashed away, still in shock. Brittany stood there looking satisfied. She turned to walk away and saw… Alvin! "Um, hi Alvin!" she said nervously, "well I gotta go." She turned to walk away but Alvin caught her arm.

"Just what are you playing at?" Alvin demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said innocently.

"I'm warning you Brittany, you better stop it right now or you're gonna get into some BIG trouble," Alvin shouted. The warning bell rang.

"Gotta go!" called Brittany and she ran away.

* * *

"Over here Simon!" Jeanette called from the lunch table. Simon sat across the table from Jeanette. _She's so pretty, _he thought. "So, what did you think of last night's episode of-" Jeanette didn't even finish her sentence before Brittany came and cut her off. "Hi, _Simon,_" she said, putting her arm around Simon. Jeanette's eyes flashed with jelousy. _Who does she think she is to put her hands_ _on _my_ Simon!? _she thought. Simon looked very uptight. He glanced at Jeanette and saw the heart-broken look on her face. "Um, I-I've got to go to the bathroom" he stammered, pulling away from Brittany. _Why is Brittany flirting with me?! _he thought anxiously.

* * *

Brittany's Diary

Dear Diary,

My plan is working perfectly! Jeanette is getting really jelouse about my flirting with Simon. I've never had so much fun! Simon IS kinda cute. Well diary I've got to go. Toodles!

_

* * *

_

_Why can't I stop thinking about her? _he thought. _Because you love her! _screamed the voice in his head. _Fine _he said to the voice in his head _I'll tell her I love her but if she rejects me this is all your fault._

* * *

**Please review!!!!!!!! If you like this story, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Like I said, this is my first fanfiction so if I don't get any reviews, I may never write fanfiction again! and it will be all your fault! So if you don't want to live with that on your conssience then REVIEW!!**


	2. Confusion

**Another chapter, whoohoo!! I know it was pretty fast but don't get used to it. I'm not good with deadlines, you can ask my teachers...**

Simon walked nervously into his 9th grade science classroom. _I'm going to do it, _he thought _I'm going to tell her how I feel_.

"Hi, Simon!"said Jeanette cheerfully.

"H-hi" he stammered nervously. _Now's your chance! _urged the voice in his head. Simon swallowed hard. _Why is this so hard for me? _he thought, _I've done way more complicated things than this__!_

"Um, Jeanette?" he started, "I need to te-"

"Okay class," said the teacher, "Please get out a pencil and a piece of paper. We are going to have a pop quiz on the periodic table. No talking."

_Drat! _thought Simon, _Now I have to wait 'till class is over!_RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!! The bell rang. it it was time for lunch. Simon and Jeanette walked out of the classroom together.

* * *

"So Simon, what did you want to tell me at the beginning of class?" Jeanette asked once they were out in the hall.

"Huh?" said Simon. He didn't think Jeanette would remember. "Oh, that." he said, "Well you see, I've been meaning to tell you that I, well I-um, ah--"

"Simon!" It was Brittany. _Oh no, not now! _Simon thought miserably, _Why can't Brittany give it a rest._

"Hi, _Brittany" said_ Simon through clenched teeth. Brittany wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

_Get off me Brittany! _Simon thought urgently. The warning bell rang.

"Oh, looks like I've got to got" said Brittany, "Bye Simon!" Then she kissed him on the cheek!

Simon's mouth dropped open. _What the heck does she think she's doing!? _he thought. Jeanette's face was bright red. "I've got to go too"she said hastily and ran off. Simon was left standig there in the middle of the hall. _What is going on? _he wondered.

* * *

"So, have you told her yet?" asked Alvin loudly as Simon approached their lunch table.

"Shut up, Alvin!" Simon hissed, lookig around wildly to check if anyone had heard him.

"Oh, sorry," Alvin wispered, "So did you tell her?"

"No, not yet" Simon sighed.

"What is so hard about telling her?" asked Alvin exasperated. Just then Brittany appeared.

"Hey guys!" she replied cheerfully. She plopped down next to Simon and snuggled ino his shoulder. Simon edged away from her.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" asked Brittany, snuggling closer to Simon. Alvin's face go very red.

"Nothing," he replied through clenched teeth, "What have_ you_ been up to_, Brittany?"_ She broke into a wide grin. Alvin looked into her eyes. They were laughing at him.

"Oh, nothing much," she replied, still grinning. "Well, got to go, bye," she called.

"What was that about?" Alvin demanded angrily, glaring at Simon.

"That's what I would like to know," Simon muttered.

**Ooooo! exciting isn't it? Well I won't know what you think if you don't review! So review!!!**


	3. Rejection

**Here it is! the next chapter! Finaly! sorry it took so long. Enjoy!

* * *

**_She's playing with me, _thought Alvin. _She's trying to make me jelouse with Simon because I was flirting with Rebecca the other day. Well, two can play at that game!_

_

* * *

_

The next day at lunch, Simon and Jeanette had a table all to themselves. Simon searched the room but Brittany was no where to be seen. He took a deep breath and faced Jeanette. He started, "Jeanette i was wondering if-" but he didn't get any further.

"Hey Jeanette"

Simon turned to see who had interrupted him _this time. _To his suprise, Alvin stood over him, his eyes fixed on Jeanette.

"Hi, Alvin" Jeanette responded politely.

"So, what have you been up to?" he asked, wiggling hiw eyebrows at her. this was too much for Simon.

"I-I have to go to the, um, l-library" he stammered, and ran out of the cafeteria. Alvin shrugged and slid into the seat next to Jeanette where Simon had been sitting.

"So, are you doing anything Friday after school, Jean?" he asked her.

"N-no, why do you ask?" she said nervously.

"No reason" he said, "I just thought we could go get some ice cream together after school."

"Well, i don't know..."

"Come on, it'll be fun! Wadda ya say?"

"O-ok"

"Great! See you then!" He got up and left.

_What just happened?! _Jeanette wondered. She shook her head and continued eating her lunch.

* * *

Simon peeked into the cafeteria and saw Jeanette sitting all by herself. _Good _he thought. he made his way towards her.

"Hey Simon" she said as he slid into the seat next to her.

"Um, hi" he said, "Jeanette I need to tell you something." He closed his eyes and waited to be interrupted. Jeanette raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" she asked after a while. simon opened his eye again. He took a deep breath.

"Jeanette, do you want to go out with me this Friday?" he said quickly. There. He had said it. But what Jeanette said next broke his heart.

"I-I can't" she stammered.

"What?!"

"I can't" she repeated, "I already have an, um, date, with Alvin. She stared at her feet.

"Oh," said Simon, struggling to hide his dissapointment.

"I'm sorry," she wispered. simon turned and walked away.

"Simon, wait!" she called but Simon didn't even turn around. Jeanette felt like crying, What had she done?!

* * *

**so sad! :_( (I do not know how to make a crying smilely) Poor simon! review if you want to find outt what's next!**


	4. The date and planning the plan

**A new chapter! Hooray! I soooo sorry it took so loooong! enjoy.**

* * *

"I-I'm not sure I should have come, Alvin," Jeanette and Alvin were sitting in the yogurt shop and Jeanette was feeling very uncomfortable.

"It's ok" Alvin told her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Look, let me just buy you a yogurt and then we can go, ok?"

"Ok" said Jeanette, forcing a smile. Alvin ordered a strawberry yogurt for Jeanette and she started eating it. Alvin stared at her. She swallowed.

"What?" she asked.

"You're very pretty," he said, gazing at her. She blushed.

"Thank you," she said. She finished her yogurt.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go now" he said. Jeanette nodded and they headed out of the yogurt shop. It was dark by now.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"You don't have to" she said.

"Let go" he said. He held her hand and walked her home.

"Goodnight" he said, kissing her forehead. She blushed brightly.

"Goodnight" she said quietly. She turned around and entered the house.

* * *

Alvin kept walking until he reached his own house (it was next door), and he entered with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Theo" he called to Theodore who was watching Public Court on TV.

"Hi Alvin" he answered, "How was your date?" he asked.

"Great" answered Alvin.

"Who was your date with?" asked Theodore.

"Jeanette" said Alvin. Theodore looked surprised.

"But I thought Simon liked Jeanette" said Theodore. Alvin shrugged and headed upstairs. He entered the room and saw Simon lying on his bed.

"What's up, Simon?" he said. Simon responded by hurling a pillow at him.

"Whoa!" cried Alvin, "What's your problem?" Simon glared at Alvin. He was breathing heavily, looking as though he might explode.

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!" he yelled, "I HATE YOU!" He lunged at Alvin but Alvin stepped out of the way. Simon lay on the floor looking defeated. Alvin watched him, half-expecting Simon to get up and attack him again but he didn't. He just laid there. Alvin thought he heard him crying. Finally, Simon spoke up.

"How do you do it, Alvin?"

"Do what?" Alvin asked.

"How do you have all the girls just _dying_ for you?" he asked, "Why aren't they dying for _me_? What do you have that I don't?" He sighed, "I just wish I could make Jeanette notice me but, who did I think I was kidding? Any girl would much rather have you than me. I'm just your everyday geek who can't get a date," Alvin walked over to his brother and put his arm around him. "I could give you a few pointers," he said, smiling."Could you?" asked Simon. Alvin nodded. "Thanks, bro" said Simon. Alvin shrugged.

"Hey, no sweat. After all, what are brothers for?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Chipettes's house, Jeanette entered the house, smiling. Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy?" she asked. Jeanette blushed.

"No reason," she answered. Eleanor stared at her sister.

"Come on, Jeanette," Eleanor insisted, "Nobody's this happy for no reason." Jeanette still wouldn't spill so Eleanor took a guess.

"Had a good time with Alvin?" she teased. Jeanette blushed brightly.

"It was ok…" she said coyly. Then she couldn't help herself.

"Oh, Elly! He was just so sweet to me!" she exclaimed, "I had a really good time." Eleanor smiled.

"I'm happy for ya, sis" she told her. Little did they know, Brittany was listening to the conversation. Not good she thought, better call Alvin.

She ran upstairs and dialed Alvin's number.

"Hello?"

"Alvin you moron, you're gonna screw it all up!"

"Excuse me? Who is this? Brittany? What are you talking about?"

"The plan!" she said, exasperated.

"The plan to…?"

"The plan to get Simon and Jeanette together!"

"If you must know, yours truly just contributed greatly to that operation. You can thank me later." Brittany felt like strangling Alvin through the phone.

"Ok," she said, trying to contain herself, "First of all, did you swallow Simon? Why are you using so many big words? And second of all, what on earth are you talking about?"

"My going out with Jeanette was all part of the plan" he responded.

" Well, your brilliant plan has failed. Jeanette is falling in love with you!" she exclaimed.

"The poor thing, she couldn't help herself." Alvin cooed, "I don't blame her. After all, who can resist?"

"Get over yourself already!" she replied bitterly. "According to you, exactly how was you dating Jeanette going to get Simon and Jeanette together?" she asked.

"Well," he said, "It was supposed to make Simon feel low and ask me for advice about girls."

"He'd have to feel really low to do that" Brittany interrupted.

"Nobody asked you," Alvin replied, "As I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me, I'm going to give Simon a total make-over"

"I have to say, Alvin, that's a pretty clever plan" Brittany said.

"Than you" Alvin replied cockily. Then, Alvin and Brittany began discussing the next step of their plan.

"So, Brittany, what can yout tell me about your _flirting with my brother_?" alvin said

"Oh, that ," she laughed, "that was all part of the plan"

"_Sure_" alvin replied sarcastically


	5. Simon's makeover

**Yayyyy! A new chapter! **

* * *

"All right, Si, let's get started!"

"W-where should we start?" asked Simon nervously

"Let's start with your clothes," suggested Alvin.

"What's wrong with the clothes I wear now?" Simon asked indignantly. Alvin stared at his brother's worn and stretched sweater and his faded blue jeans.

"Well…Let's just say you could use a change," he finally said. Simon sighed.

"Fine," he said, "just nothing too wild."

"Me?! Wild?"

"Yes, you, Alvin"

"OK," said Alvin, getting right to work, "Let's start with your shirt." Alvin rummaged through Simon's drawers. He pulled out a blue sweater. That was no good. He searched the drawer. He couldn't believe his eyes. Everything was blue! He reached into the closet. Blue! His eyes widened and he stared at his brother in disbelief.

"I-I like blue," Simon said weakly. Alvin sighed and resorted to looking through his own wardrobe. He pulled out a black button-up shirt and a pair of darker, almost black jeans.

"Here, put these on," he urged Simon. Simon looked at the clothes reluctantly.

"H-how about blue?" he suggested, knowing the answer. Alvin shot him a murderous look.

"Ok, ok, I get it. No blue." Simon pulled on the clothes and started making his way to the mirror.

"WHOA!" cried Alvin, "We're not done yet!"

"We're not?" Simon quivered. Alvin shook his head. He pulled off Simon's glasses.

"Hey, I need those!" Simon cried.

"Where are your contacts?" Alvin demanded.

"Can't I just keep the glasses?" Simon pleaded.

"Where are they?" Alvin repeated. Simon sighed.

"Open the closet, pull the lever in the back far right corner, go through the door that is revealed in the back of the closet, go down the stairs, down the hall, go left at the fork, go through the 13th door on the left, there's a dresser in the far back left corner. Open the top drawer and look under the shirts. There is a small box. There, in the small box, you will find my contacts."

Alvin stared at his brother with his mouth hanging open.

"You can't be serious!" he exclaimed. Simon sighed again.

"Can't I make a joke?" he grumbled, walking over to his bedside table. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a box containing his contacts,

"Put them on," Alvin commanded. Simon reluctantly pushed the contacts into his eyes.

"Now for your hair!" said Alvin, rubbing his hands together. He poured some gel into the palm of his hand and rubbed his hands together. Then, he started messing up Simon's hair. Simon stared in horror as Alvin arranged his hair to stick up in random places at odd angles.

Alvin led Simon over to the mirror and let him see. Simon's jaw dropped.

"I-is that really me?!" he gasped.

"All you," Alvin replied.

"Thanks Alvin, really."

"No problem, Si." Alvin replied smugly, "Now you need to learn how to be charming and irresistible like _moi_," Simon nodded. "

"Oh, and another thing," Alvin continued, " Number one rule: ignore Jeanette completely."

"W-what?!" Simon sputtered, "But this-this whole _'makeover' _was for Jeanette to like me!"

"It's all part of the plan," Alvin assured him, "All part of the plan."

* * *

**You like it? "course you do! Review so i know what you think! LOL! I love when Simon said that "joke"!**


	6. The revelation

**A new chapter! Let's see how the makeover turns out!

* * *

couldn't believe it. How it had appened she didn't know but one thing she did know was that it was making her miserable. Simon had become popular over night and she was left sitting alone at their table.**

Everyone else in the cafeteria was mobbed around Simon and Brittany who were sitting on a table, a sort of pedestal above everyone else. Simon looked completely different. He had a total makeover. He looked gorgeous, she didn't deny that. What she didn't like was the fact that he wasn't talking to her. He was completely ignoring her.

She had tried to talk to him after math class but he walked right past her.

Jeanette could hear him talking from across the cafeteria.

"And so, since Alvin tampered with my hair tonic, when I added the horse raddish and drank it, I turned into your everyday Cassanova!" The crowd laughed.

"Did you use any of your 'tonic' today?" asked a girl from the crowd. Simon gave her one of his charming smiles.

"Nope. Today it's all me." he replied. The crowd cheered. Brittany, who was next to him, cheered too. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. This took Simon by surprise. His eyes popped open wide and he looked around wildly.

This was too much for Jeanette. She grabbed her tray and ran out of the cafeteria, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I wanted to create some suspense! Review!**


	7. Jeanette's Makeover

**Hey! New chapter! Putting them out pretty quickly but don't get used to it! This one's longer.**

* * *

Brittany and Eleanor arrived home after their after school activities. They knew Jeanette was already home but they didn't see her anywhere.

They finally found her in her room. Crying.

"What's wrong Jeanette?" cried Eleanor. She rushed over to her sister.

"GO AWAY!" Jeanette screamed. Eleanor backed off, startled.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" asked Brittany.

"AS IF _YOU_ DIDN'T KNOW!!" screamed Jeanette, "JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Well!" humpfed Brittany.

"Let's go," Eleanor said quietly to Brittany.

Brittany and Eleanor headed down to the kitchen and Elly started making supper while Brittany sat at the table, thinking about the plan. The plan was going great but she did feel kind of bad for Jeanette. _Relax _she thought; _just think how happy she'll be when it all works out._

"Brittany?" Eleanor started, pulling Brittany out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to go try to get Jeanette to come down for supper," Eleanor said.

"Ok." Eleanor headed upstairs. She walked quietly into Jeanette's room.

"Jeanette?" she said quietly. No answer. "Come down and eat some supper," she said gently.

"I'm not hungry," came the muffled response

"I made some noodle soup," offered Eleanor, "Your favorite."

"I'M NOT HUNGRY, ELEANOR!" Jeanette roared.

"Oh, ok," said Eleanor softly, "I'll just leave some for you in case you change your mind." Eleanor left the room.

"How'd it go?" asked Brittany. Eleanor burst into tear. Brittany rushed over to her.

"It's ok Elly. It's ok" Brittany said in a soothing voice. Eleanor continued bawling.

"Hey, Elly. You know why _I_'m not worried?" Brittany cooed, "(Brittany began singing) _ I don't worry cause, everything's gonna be all right _" Eleanor smiled. "Don't you worry yourself, Elly. I'll take care of it." Eleanor hugged Brittany tightly.

Brittany headed upstairs to Jeanette's room. She didn't bother coming in quietly and burst in.

"Jeanette, we need to talk," she declared. Brittany saw Jeanette's body tense as she lifted herself on her arms and turned her heard. She fired a murderous look at Brittany.

"This is all your fault, Brittany" she said in a deadly whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brittany responded.

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about!" Jeanette cried.

"No, I don'-"

"Simon!" Jeanette screamed, "I'm talking about Simon, Brittany!"

"Oh. What about Simon?" asked Brittany innocently. Her calmness irritated Jeanette.

"Had a bit of a party on his lips, didn't you?" she spat.

"That's a horrible way to say it!" cried Brittany.

"I don't care!" screamed Jeanette, "That's not the point! The point is, you _know _I like him, I know you know so don't try to play it off innocent!"

"Jeanette, I swear, I-"

"NO!" screamed Jeanette. She sighed.

"Jeanette, it's not like he _liked _it!" cried Brittany.

"WHY WOULDN'T HE?!" screamed Jeanette, "Why wouldn't he have liked it? A kiss from the beautiful, the sassy, the flirty Brittany Miller! Why _on earth _wouldn't he like it?! It's what any guy would want!"

"Any guy except Simon," whispered Brittany, "The only thing he wants, is _you_."

"That's preposterous. Why would anyone want a geeky, ugly, know-it-all like me?" Jeanette cried. Brittany slapped her across the face.

"Why you filthy, low-down, dirty bit-"

"Jeanette!" screamed Brittany, "I'm not going to sit here and let you bad-mouth yourself! You're a beautiful, wise, sweet person and I'm not going to let what anyone says make you think you aren't!" Jeanette looked up at her with wide eyes, her tears stopped.

"Now," said Brittany in a calmer voice, "If you feel you aren't beautiful _physically_, I can help you with that." Jeanette sniffed.

"You'd do that?" asked Jeanette, "For me?"

"I'd do ANYTHING for you, Jeanette. You're my little sister and I have an obligation to help you get through life." Brittany told her, "Now, let's get started."

Brittany walked over to her own wardrobe and started pulling out clothes.

"Perfect!" cried Brittany. Jeanette's stomach lurched. "Here, put these on," said Brittany, tossing Jeanette some clothes. Jeanette went into the bathroom and came back wearing the clothes.

She was wearing a tight, black turtleneck shirt and a short, red-and-black-checked skirt.

"Perfect!" Brittany repeated, "Now for the shoes! Let's see, where are my high heels…" Jeanette's eyes widened.

"Put me in high heels and I'll be in the ER before you can apply your lipstick!" she warned.

"Ok, how about some flats?" asked Brittany.

"Much better" replied Jeanette.

"Ok, wear the black ones" she tossed Jeanette the pair of flats.

"Brittany, I don't think your shoes will-"

"Just put them on" urged Brittany. Jeanette put the shoes on. They fit perfectly.

"How do _your_ shoes fit _me_ perfectly?" asked Jeanette. Brittany blushed.

"Actually, I've kind of been planning this moment" Brittany admitted

"You bought all _this_ just for when you_ might_ give me a makeover?!" cried Jeanette. Brittany swiped her glasses.

"Hey! Give me those" cried Jeanette.

"Where are your contacts?" asked Brittany.

"I don't want to wear them," Jeanette complained.

"Jeanette.." Brittany warned. Jeanette sighed.

"Ok. Pull your bed about a foot away from the wall," she instructed,

"Ok, now what?"

"Now, see the drawer in the back?"

"Yup, I see it,"

"My contacts are in a box in the drawer,"

"Ok, got them,"

Brittany handed Jeanette the box with her contacts and instructed her to put them on.

"Wow!" cried Jeanette. She had never seen the world so clearly.

"Ok!" cried Brittany excitedly, "Now it's time for my favorite part: hair and makeup!"

_Be firm _Jeanette instructed herself. "Brittany?" she started, "Before you start, I have a few limits to set."

"Huh?" said Brittany.

"Ok, so, for hair: no cutting and absolutely NO dying. And as far as makeup, if so much as a molecule of makeup touches my face, it's over. Done with. The makeover goes down the drain,"

"But Jeanette!" Brittany pouted.

"No buts, Brittany. I'm putting my foot down on this one,"

"Ok, ok," Brittany grumbled.

She had Jeanette close her eyes while she worked so that the result would be a surprise.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now,"

Jeanette opened her eyes and gasped. It wasn't her she saw in the mirror. It couldn't be her. Her bright green eyes sparkled, her hair wasn't up. It was down, resting on her shoulders and cascading down her back, the ends curled into ringlets. Jeanette touched a hand to her cheek. The girl in the mirror imitated her.

"That's you," whispered Brittany to her little sister.

"Thank you, Brittany," Jeanette whispered.

"Hey," she said, "You had it in you all along."

Jeanette looked in the mirror one more time and couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**Awww! Can't wait to see how everyone reacts. I do have a basic idea but I could use ya'll's help on the details. :D Pleeeeeease review!**


	8. The faceoff

**almost the last chapter! how will simon react to jeanette's makeover? to find out stay tuned!**

* * *

Simon sighed, pushing his food around on his tray and thinking of what had happened earlier today. _I really blew it _he thought miserably.

"Yo! Si! Are you ok?" asked Jason, one of the popular guys that Simon was sitting with.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine" replied Simon, still a little dazed. His thoughts kept wandering back to what had happened after 2nd period.

Jeanette had gotten a makeover. He wouldn't have recognized her if he hadn't heard her say "here" when their math teacher had called her name. After class, he had tried to talk to her but she just gave him a dirty look and walked away, the tips of her soft hair tickling his nose as she turned to leave. Any other attempts to talk to her would have been foolish since she was obviously ignoring him as payback for when he had ignored her.

Jeanette entered the cafeteria and she wasn't alone. She was accompanied by two giggling girls. Jeanette caught sight of Simon and stopped giggling.

"What's wrong?" asked Jessica, the blonde girl next to Jeanette.

"Nothing, nothing," she replied, "So, then what happened?" Jeanette only half listened as Jessica continued babbling on about how Jason had asked her out. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Simon get up and start heading her way.

"Hi Jeanette" said Simon.

"What do you want?" snapped Jeanette.

"Ladies, would you please excuse us, Jeanette and I need to talk in private" Simon told Jessica and Ginny (a vibrant red-head/ the other girl accompanying Jeanette), flashing them one of his most charming smiles. The girls giggled and left them alone.

"I have NOTHING to talk about with you" Jeanette spat.

"But I have something to say" Simon said.

"Well I don't want to hear it!" Jeanette cut in.

"But Jeanette, I-"

"You know what, Simon?!" Jeanette screamed, "Why don't you go back to your little jock friends and stop tormenting me?!"

"But Jeanette, I need to talk to you!" cried Simon.

"Well isn't that funny!" cried Jeanette, "You didn't seem to want to talk to me _yesterday_! Or is it because now that I'm pretty and popular, it's not against the jock code to talk to me? NOW you can talk to me? Is that it?"

"NO! That has nothing to do with it Jeanette!" Simon insisted.

"Well, it's a bit of an _odd_ coincidence, now isn't it?" she screamed.

"Jeanette, please," Simon begged. Tears streamed down Jeanette's cheeks.

"What did I do to you Simon?" She sobbed, "What did I do to deserve this torment? Nothing! All I ever did was like you, maybe even love you but when you became the most gorgeous guy in school, I'm suddenly invisible!"

"Jeanette, I-"

"SAY MY NAME ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" screamed Jeanette, raising her fist.

"I'm sorry" he whispered softly. Jeanette spilled some more tears a ran out of the cafeteria.

Simon stood there feeling rotten. _how did things get like this?! _he thought in despair, _one day I have a beautiful friendship with the girl of my dreams and the next day she's screaming at me like she wishes I were dead! What am I going to do?!_

_

* * *

_

**so sad! what awaits our beloved simanette?**


	9. How things tied up

**Hey everybody! I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry but, um, (looks around to make sure no one hears) (whispers) I lied. I was absolutely sure that I had uploaded this chapter but turns out I only finished writing it and forgot to actually post it. I'm especially sorry to ChipmunkFan 258 whom I remember specifically telling that this story was complete, so, I'm sorry. So, as my gift of apology, here it is, what you've all been waiting for: the final chapter. **

**WARNING: I am not good at endings.**

* * *

"She said WHAT?" cried Alvin, barely believing his ears.

"She said if I said her name one more time she'd make me wish I was never born" Simon replied glumly, "What am I supposed to do now?" Alvin thought for a minute and then his eyes lit up.

"Of course!" cried Alvin, "Why didn't I see it before?"

"See what before?" asked Simon.

"Simon what are we?" Alvin asked him. Simon rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Alvin, if this is another one of your 'we're chipmunks, not mice' things, I'm really not in the mood for it!" Simon raged.

"No, no, no!" cried Alvin, "We're singing chipmunks!"

"So?" Simon replied

"So?" Alvin cried, "Don't you see? That's exactly what you have to do to win Jeanette back! SING!" Simon's eyes lit up.

"of course!" he cried, "That's _actually _a good idea!"

"Hey!" cried Alvin crossly.

"I know exactly what song to sing!" cried Simon.

"Which one?" Alvin asked. Simon wispered the name of the song in his ear.

"That's perfect!" he cried.

"Come on," Simon urged, "It has to be tonight."

"Is everything set?" Simon asked.

"everything's ready!" said Alvin excitedly.

"Do the call" Simon urged.

" Laada, Laada !" Alvin warbled the Captain Chipmunk call.

Inside, the call woke Jeanette up. _Oh, great! _thought Jeanette bitterly, _now Alvin's not going to let me rest until he knows where Brittany is!_

"Alvin, if you're looking for Brittany, I just want to let you know that she's asleep like any other diurnal… person" Jeanette whispered the last word because she noticed that it was not Alvin looking for Brittany under the balcony, it was Simon and he was obviously looking for her.

She glared down at him "What do _you _want?" she spat.

"Jeanette," he started, "Since you won't listen to me talk, will you at least listen to me sing?" He smiled up at her, his ocean blue eyes meltin her heart.

"Ok, fine," she resigned. Simon gave Alvin the thumbs up and the music started playing. Simon sang;

_I sit alone in this café_

_And listen to the songs they play_

_Remindin me of yesterday and you_

_Each moment was a valentine_

_You promised you'd be always mine_

_And I believed the words you said were true_

_I see your face, it's everywhere_

_Close my eye but you're still there_

_Feel your touch in everything I do_

_I wonder what your heart is sayin_

_Now if you hear the song they're playin_

_The song that brings me yesterday and you!_

Simon looked up expectantly at Jeanette. Jeanette was speechless. She didn't know what to do. She started shifting her weight from foot to foot (that's what she always's did when she was nervous or uncertain) an then her foot got caught in the railing of the balcony.

"Huh?" she cried, startled. In an attempt to free herself, she lost her balance and flew over the edge. She caught hold of one of the railings and held on for dear life.

"HELP!" she screamed.

"Jeanette, hold on!" Simon cried, "I'll go get help"

"Are you insane?" she cried, "Don't go Simon, please, stay!"

"Just don't let go" he told her. Tears streamed down Jeanette's face.

"I'm sorry Simon!" She blurted out.

"What?" cried Simon.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday!" she sobbed, "It wasn't right for me to treat you that way. I love you and I'm sorry for acting like such a bit-"

"I forgive you" Simon cut in quickly. He had an idea.

"Jeanette, let go" he told her

"WHAT? I thought you said you forgave me!"

"Just let go. Trust me" he told her. She looked down and saw the sincerity in his ocean blue eyes. She took a deep breath, shut her eyes tight and let go.

She sailed through the air and waited fro the horrible pain of hitting the ground. Instead, she fell into a pair of strong, warm, protecting arms. She opened her eyes and realized Simon had caught her.

She burst into tears and snuggled into his chest. Simon stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. She dried her tears and looked up at him with a feeling of extreme gratitude. Then, without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Simon was taken by surprise and his eyes popped open but he soon melted into the kiss. Finally, they pulled away, leaving an awkward silence.

"Um, I think I should get you back to your sisters" he suggested quietly. She nodded.

Simon carried her to the door and rang the bell. A very sleepy looking Brittany and Eleanor opened the door but their countenances quickly lit up at the sight of Simon and Jeanette.

"You two are together!" cried Brittany. Alvin came out from hiding in the bushes.

"And they owe it all to us!" Alvin declared, putting his arm around Brittany. Brittany nodded.

"We should start a matchmaking service!" posed Alvin.

"Actually," cut in Simon, "You two complicated everything. If you two had not carried out your _plan, _Jeanette would have said yes to me when I asked her out and it would have been that much easier, faster and.."

"Boringer!" cried Alvin, "This is more soap opera style." Simon and Jeanette rolled their eyes. Some people never learned.

* * *

**so, that's it. Again, sorry for my blunder and thank you for staying my loyal followers. hope the ending wasn't too dissapointing.**


End file.
